


You've Piqued My Interest

by InkToTheLaptopScreen



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Spider-Woman!Reader, Work In Progress, i dont know where im taking this story tbh, i have yet to seen the movie when i started writing this, i rise from the dead yet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkToTheLaptopScreen/pseuds/InkToTheLaptopScreen
Summary: I bring to you the story of you, the newly formed Spider-Woman, and your fight against the visiting vigilante Venom in your lovely city of New York. Although, it seems he has come at just the right moment, because hero life is starting to seem dull, and Venom and, as you will soon discover, his host, Eddie Brock, certainly make things a little more interesting for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out from dirt* who's thirsty I love dropping works at almost 1 am with no warning.

   
Six cups of coffee on a dare (you dared yourself).  
   
Little to no sleep for most of the week (you know what they say about New York).  
   
And a bank robbery you quickly memorized the address of before tuning out your personal police scanner, suiting up, and swinging your way to the bank. You felt yourself occasionally twitch on your web, from both the coffee and the lack of sleep, which probably looked hilarious to the people below who watched you swing in the air, and you promised yourself to clear your schedule asap to sneak in some sleep between superheroing. Unfortunately for you, crime never rests, and neither does work, unless you had some chill bosses.  
You all but fell into the bank in an attempt at a smooth landing after an especially bad twitch. Luckily there was a window opened for you, meaning less noise to draw attention to yourself as you stumbled in. You weren't on the ground for long before aiming up and shooting a web to the ceiling, pulling yourself up as fast as you can before perching upside down and surveying the robbery still taking place under you.  
‘Okay,’ you thought to yourself, ‘I know I'm on a caffeine high, so let's get this done before I crash.’ You gave your head a shake and looked back down to the lobby below, spotting a few hostages who had, obviously, seen you first. You held a finger up to where your lips would be had it not had been for the mask, taking your eyes off those particular hostages and scanning the room again. No casualties as far as you could see, and about five or six robbers; nothing you can't handle, and, maybe this was the coffee talking, almost boring. You tried shaking that thought away as you crawled to the front of the building where a look out was standing by the door, but the way you automatically webbed him and his gun up to the ceiling next to you without thinking about it kind of furthered your point.  
   
You were still new to the hero gig, but by now the crimes were becoming routine, and while you were grateful that you were helping people and saving the day, it all seemed like stuff any other officer should be able to stop without you. You also definitely were extra help for your city, but there were also certain people who hated you and tried so hard to smear your name with their own following of other people who hated you despite the good you try to do. After webbing up a couple of more robbers, you fought the urge to sit on the ceiling and ponder if this was just your personal worries leaking into your hero life.  
   
Maybe you were just lonely- ‘no. No. No time for that, that didn't even make sense,’ you thought to yourself, especially with your spider-sense going off and making you look in the direction of the floor with all those hostages that were about to be hurt by whatever you could hear about to bulldoze it's way into the building-  
   
Definitely not the time.  
   
“Hang on!” You dropped your sneaky strategy in favor of quickly webbing and pulling the hostages out of harm's way, simultaneously dodging the bullets from the robbers who were now aware of your presence. Despite the not-so-warm welcome, you made an effort to get the couple of them away from the danger-zone that was the wall you've been pulling everyone else away from.  
   
You were fast enough to get everyone who was too close out of the way before the wall came crashing down, rubble soaring high enough that you had to stop _that_ from hitting anyone as well. As the smoke started to clear, you jumped down after checking to make sure the people you caught were unharmed. You still couldn't see what just crashed through, and your focus was on the hostages still on the ground who were trying to run to the exit behind you. Anyone in the crowd with a gun got some webbing to the ankles, and their weapon confiscated. A scream within the smoke got your attention, and you jumped right in, expecting a hurt hostage or even one of the robbers trying to draw you out. You were ready for both, but not for what you actually found.  
   
A giant, vaguely human-shaped black mass with it’s back turned to you held one of the robbers in its hand, slowly crushing and squeezing the screams out of him. The creature had pulled off his ski mask and seemed to be talking to him, and after shaking off your shock, you managed to hear,  
   
“ **_Let's see if you taste as vile as your actions today.”_ ** You watched as it tilted its head back and stretched out its jaw, about to lower the screeching man calling for help into that cavern of sharp teeth before running back into action. You jumped and landed on its shoulder, aiming your wrists and webbing its mouth shut with your web-shooters. It opened its eyes up at you in surprise and it took everything not to stumble back and fall off of from your perch on its shoulder.  
   
‘Isn't that terrifying,’ you thought, looking into its stark, white eyes.  
   
“Love the enthusiasm, friend. But, that's not how we do things here. Why don't you put the bad man down and we can talk about your eating habits, yeah?” You think it smiled at you from under the webs covering its mouth, but the eyes read more of a glare. Then, you felt something hit your chest and slowly looked down to find some what looked like some of its skin that had extended out from its it's back attached to you.  
“Is that a ‘no’?”  
   
It flung you back behind it and you crashed through the bank doors, landing at the feet of police and the crowd of onlookers who had gathered around the bank, including reporters and photographers. A couple of lights and cameras and mics were in your face the moment you landed, and the brightness of all the lights did nothing to help with your disorientation from the crash.  
   
“Spider-Woman, what's going on in there?”  
   
“Do you have any information about the monster that just broke into the bank?”  
   
“What is your response to those calling you a menace to the city?”  
   
“Are you in cahoots with whatever that creature is in the bank?”  
   
You just got to your feet and rushed back into the building, shouting back a, “I'm a little busy right now,” over your shoulder. You come back to the creature dropping the bloodied robber onto the floor, staring up the ceiling at the people you left up there. ‘Oops.’  
Your head whipped around frantically, fearing the worst as it seemed ready to make its way up, and you spotted a rather large piece of rubble it had left from its entrance.  
   
“Hey! Big guy!” It turned around to face you, its mouth uncovered and giving you a big grin, showing off all its teeth, making you shiver from the sight. You webbed up the rubble, gripping the webs tight in your hands and pulling, and you prayed your recently new found strength hadn't somehow worn out since you last used it.  
“If you're gonna play with your food,” with all your might you pulled and pulled until the rubble was airborne, and you spun, “you're going to bed early!” With that you launched it at the creature, but something told you that wouldn't be enough, so you swung yourself right after it, and when the creature easily blocked the rubble with its arms, you were right behind it, your feet meeting the creature's face, causing it to at least stumble back from the impact. You jumped up back to the ceiling, crawling as fast as you can to the hostages (who you left in a nicer web than the robbers, mind you), keeping an eye on the monster on the ground and simultaneously searching for a safe exit route for everyone. You crawled around them, silently reassuring them that you would keep them safe.  
   
“ **_So you're Spider-Woman. We've heard about you, little bug._ ** ” It slowly followed your every movement from the floor, stalking you.    
   
“I wish I could say the same for you.” You wondered how fast you could create a makeshift slide from a close by window. You cursed yourself for not telling the police to get a ladder or get the fire department on the way while you were outside. You looked down, and it still had its eyes on you, even without pupils or irises to speak of, you still felt it. “You new in town?”  
   
“ **_Visiting. We don't mean to intrude on your work, little bug; we’re merely trying to lend a hand.”_**  
   
“And get some lunch in while you're at it? Like I said, I like your enthusiasm, but I prefer to leave people in one piece. By the way-” you spot a pen and paper on a desk below and grab them with a couple of strings of web. You jump towards a nearby wall and slide down, jumping into a chair that's facing it (them?). “Could I get a name to go with that gorgeous smile of yours? The press outside are dying to know all about you; there's already rumors about us and it's pretty hot stuff.”  
   
You look towards the open door for a split second and see all the cameras struggling to get a view of the action, and in that second your spider-sense goes haywire and you're jumping out of your seat and landing on the creature's extended arm.  
   
“ **_We,_ ** ” it pulls the arm back into itself and you jump off, dodging when it goes for you a second time,  
   
“ **_are,_ ** ” you're too slow the third time, and it grabs you, giving you no time to brace yourself as it yanks you towards what you can only assume to be your final resting place in its jaws,  
  
“ **_Venom_ ** _.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched venom and let it never be said I've never loved a man BECAUSE I LOVE TWO AND ONE OF THEM ISNT EVEN A MAN

There's a moment when you realize you've haven't been eaten. 

 

You slowly pull your arms away from your face, which you didn't realize you had crossed over yourself in some kind of final attempt at protection, and risk a look up. You're met with it's- with  **_Venom’s_ ** smiling face, and it's deep breathing rumbling from its chest, vibrating into yours and you're suddenly very aware that it's just  _ holding _ you, flush against it, in front of all the cameras no less! You can already see the front pages now: 

_ Spider-Woman Cuddling Up With Monster During Bank Heist!  _

You'd groan, but you wouldn't want to risk it being heard or  _ felt _ by anyone. 

 

Something stirred inside you, from your wildly beating heart, to the adrenaline pumping through your veins, the camera flashes, and the more aware you became of what exactly was going on around you: you have just survived what could have been your final moments, with the world watching, and people depending on you and cheering you on all at the same time. You’re chest to chest to what could be a real life Villain! You had the most selfish, and most exhilarating thought you could possible have from this entire situation:

 

‘I'm excited.  _ This  _ is exciting!’

  
  


“Venom, was it?” you managed to breath out. You looked to the crowd, watching your every move from the outside, wondering if they could see behind your mask and see your terrible excitement. You gesture between what little space his hold gives you,  “ _ Now _ what are we gonna do about those rumors?” When you wave your arms out in a dramatic fashion and sputter in mock exasperation to emphasize your question, you realize that the pen and paper were still in your hands, albeit crumpled and crushed from your trip into your current position, but still useable on both ends. You tried not to think about it too much when you smoothed the paper on Venom's chest and started writing. “Tell me, I feel like it’s rude of me to call you an it, but I don’t know you or what you are or what you prefer, so you gotta tell me.” 

 

“ **_We don’t care._ ** ”

 

“Uh-huh. And can I ask about the whole ‘we’ thing?” A small portion of its face peeled back and opened up, revealing a blue, human eye, wide and staring right at you. You gasped and just like that it was gone, and Venom’s face was whole again.

 

“ **_That was our host. He thinks we should listen to you and leave the criminals to you and the police, but he doesn't always get to control us, and you never will, bug.”_ ** It leans in close to you, and your faces are almost touching. “ **_You can take the innocents and leave, and we'll take what we came for.”_ **

 

Your face twitched into a frown, and it seemed like your morals were slowly coming back from vacation. “Your snack?”

 

It chuckles. “ **_Our snack._ ** ”

 

You look up at the two robbers stuck to the ceiling, then to the one on the floor, clutching himself in pain, then back up to the ‘innocents’. 

 

Every eye in the room was on you.

 

You took a look at the paper you've been writing on.

 

_ ‘Get a ladder. Right side of the building.’ _

 

You balled it up, and sent it flying out the door, praying someone would open it up. You turned back to Venom, who was watching you intently, at least letting you think about your answer. You wrap your arms around its neck, pulling yourself up to be face-to-face with it, and you feel its arm tighten around you ever so slightly, eyes narrowing and its mouth opening enough to slither out a small portion of its tongue between its teeth.

 

You lean back and smash your forehead into its eyes. 

 

It drops you to clutch at its face, hissing and growling in anger and pain, and you're immediately back to the ceiling, bringing the robber on the floor with you to join his friends in some web, jumping to the exit window and looking out, where some officers were  _ finally _ getting the ladder you requested.

 

One of them spotted you. “We've got you covered, Spider-Woman! Just start sending people down.” You sent them a thumbs-up then bounced back out of the way of a black tendril that looked too sharp for your liking.  You tried to get to whoever you could, one at a time and quickly as possible, including the robbers. To your relief, it kept its word and didn't risk trying to harm you when you were getting hostages, but whenever you strayed from the robbers, it would turn its attention to them and you'd have to defend them and then yourself. You launch yourself at it, flipping in the air and positioning yourself to go for another stomp on its face, but it catches you by your ankles and in an instant you’re slammed into the ground, your own repressed grunts of pain being drowned from the terrified screams of the people on the ceiling. Venom leans in close to your face, holding you down to the floor with one of its hands, and growls in your ear,   
  
“ **_It’s nothing personal, but we don’t particularly like heros; always getting in the way. Just let us take the criminals, and we'll be done.”_ **

 

“You can't tell me you eat every single criminal you get into contact with.”

 

It smiles again. “ ** _We try. We don’t want to hurt you, Spider, but you're definitely making an enemy of us._** **_Stay down. We're hungry._** ”

 

Your eyes flicker towards the ceiling. You lock eyes with one of the robbers and you can see tears welling up in his eyes. You shake your head, returning your gaze to Venom. “I-I can’t. Maybe your friend in there can understand but it's not that damn easy sometimes-” you're cut off by your own pained scream as it presses its hand into your already bruised and most likely broken body. Your arms are still free and you try to pry it off of you before it breaks a rib or further damages one. “If you're trying to be a hero yourself, you're not doing that great of a job of it!” You spit this out through gritted teeth, flailing under its hold in an attempt to break yourself free. “Is this because you're really that hellbent on killing them, or did I just piss you off that much?”

 

“ **_Maybe both_ ** .” It finally lets go of you and you immediately clutch at your abdomend. The spider that bit you made you stronger in every way, so this either proves how strong this thing is, or how weak you really are. Still, you’re not down and out yet, you just need a plan. 

You attach a web to its back as it turns away from you and yank yourself onto it, wrapping your arms around its neck again.

  
  


Stalling can be counted as a plan, I guess.   
  
  


“Venom, baby, we’ve both said and done things we regret in our time together.”   
  
“ **_Have we now?_ ** ”   
  
“I know  _ I  _ definitely have, on account of my bruised rib cage. You probably don’t regret bruising it, but I can look past that.” You scan the bank for anything, absolutely anything that could help you. Venom doesn’t seem eager to throw you off yet, but you know one can only bare your jokes and quips for so long before you've passed their tolerance for annoyance. You crawled to its front, one arm wrapping around your torso in an attempt to nurse your pains, back in a position similar to the hold it had you in earlier, expect this time, Venom didn't move to support you. “What, now you don't wanna hold me? Have I lost my feminine charm already- am I not pretty to you anymore?” 

 

Maybe you really are lonely. Here you are, playing sad wife in an attempt to what, joke until he decides your acting is enough to not eat anyone? 

 

It wretches you off and goes to drop you, but you immediately shoot yet another web up at the ceiling and position yourself upside down in front of it. “Hows about a kiss to get things right between us?” You immediately make a sound in the back of your throat grimacing and thinking to yourself, ‘I'm sorry for everyone who has ever had to interact with me.’ You open your eyes that you had squeezes shut in your cringe to find yourself presented with a very, very long tongue, and your jaw drops (the top half, that is, since you're upside down). 

 

‘ _ Oh sweet Jesus, that would be a riveting  game of tonsil hockey _ .’ Your hand instinctively goes to your throat and you swallow hard. “Ho-honestly, you go for tongue and you haven't even asked me to dinner yet.”

 

“ **_Get out of our way and you can join us for lunch_ ** .”

 

You're about to shoot something back when the high-pitched sound of a megaphone rings out from the outside. You flinch, but the beast in front of you covers its head, hissing. 

 

“We have the building surrounded and will be entering in two minutes! We have snipers at the ready, and will open fire at will! We want the hostages out of the crossfire, Spider-Woman! Whatever is going on in there, end it quick or get the hostages out before we take matters into our own hands! Two minutes!”

 

“What's more important to you, honestly, the innocent people, or you biting a few heads off?”

 

It stared out the bank doors, growling as more and more officers set themselves up for a fight. “ ** _You'd better hurry._** **_We won't make any promises,_** ” it turns to you, “ ** _but we'll try the hero game_** **_for now_** _._ ” You're back on the ceiling the moment it stops talking, and the thump that shortly follows you tells you that it's right behind you. Every fearful scream has you snapping your head back at it, and every time you see it grabbing people two at a time and guiding them out the window as gently as it could with them screaming and struggling.. You could only get one person at a time yourself, and you focused on getting the robbers out before it could get any funny ideas. You were finished in a little less than a minute, which left time for you and Venom to stare at each other on the ceiling.

 

“Thank you.” It smiles, yet again. “You're visiting, right? Let's say this time you got away, and I'll get you arrested next time I run into you this week, deal?” You extend your hand out to it, and you expect to be snubbed. It stares at your hand, and the call of “One minute,” from the officer outside makes it move, grabbing your hand, but making no moves to shake it.

 

“ **_It's a date. We won't go so easy so easy on you next time, little bug._ ** ”

 

“Be still my throbbing rib cage.”

 

With that, it yanks you off of the ceiling and hurls you to the ground. You brace yourself as much as you can, and the last thing you see before hitting the floor is Venom, swinging- no,  _ web-slinging  _ out of the bank.

 

‘That's my thing..’ 

 

You black out when your back makes contact with the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably garbage but I dont wanna leave yall hanging for much longer I promise the next one will be better Ily

You don't particularly like your trips to the hospital after bigger fights. They were rare, considering nothing like Venom has ever happened before, but on the off-chance that you were forced to go when you couldn’t get away from the scene quick enough, it was always a production to you.

 

You had to be taken to one of the best hospitals in the state via helicopter in order to get there as quick as possible, you had the exact same people working on your broken body every time, and police were always there guarding the inside and outside of the room. All in all, it was actually very considerate of the city to provide you with this, but it was exhausting when all you wanted to do was get fixed up and get out. Then there was always the anxiety of the staff knowing your face and having the power to reveal it to the world, no matter how well trusted they were claimed to be, and the constant pang of guilt because of all the special treatment you received. 

 

You remember when you first passed out after your first big fight. You woke up, groggy with blurry vision, and with the bright lights in your face you thought you were surrounded by cameras. You heard your name- your hero name- and your response was to wave above you, although your movements were sluggish as you did. Your words were slurring as you tried to reassure the people around you, “Don’t worry everyone, Spider-Woman is a-okay!” Your hand came into focus as your eyes started to clear up, and instead of the familiar red and black of your suit, you saw skin. You raised your other hand in front of our face and saw the same thing: your arm bare of your suit. You shot up to your feet, gripping your head when pain shot through it, bringing your vision back into the blurry state it had just cleared itself of. You felt your hair, the skin on your face, and it was evident that your mask was gone too. You heard voices all around you, muffled but obviously urging you for something; maybe to stay calm, maybe to pick your head up for everyone to get a good look at you. 

 

“Where's-” you fell to your knees when a terrible ringing shot through your skull, every part of you  _ screaming _ in pain, “where's my mask? Please get the cameras off and give me back my mask- shit!” There were hands on you, on your arms, pulling you up and dragging you back. You trashed against them, but everytime you were free they were back again, dragging you until you felt the back of your legs hit something, and you were gently lowered until you sat. You felt the plushness of a bed, and in your confusion you stopped thrashing. Last time you checked, you were in the street after getting caught in a bombing.

The voices around you were starting to becoming more clear, but you still could only pick up a few words.

 

“Spider-Woman...hospital…”

 

“Hospital? I-I'm in a hospital?” You were shaking still, struggling to breathe. “I can’t see, I can't hear-” but you could hear. You could hear a beeping coming from right next your bed, and as your heart raced, the sound kept up pace.

 

‘Another bomb.’

 

Your webs went in the direction of the sound, and you caught something before your arms were held down again, snapping your webbing from your wrists.

 

“It's a bomb!” You shrieked and pleaded for them to let you go, to escape before it went off. You managed to break out of their grasp once more, and before they could get to you again, you jumped up and managed to get a hand on the ceiling, pulling yourself up until both your hands and your feet were attached. There's more shouting from under you, but all you can hear clearly is the beeping. You knew where it was coming from, but your body wouldn't cooperate with moving towards the sound. You could hear yourself moving away from it as you crawled around on the ceiling. Your were sure you heard someone yell directly under you, and you started waving your arm at them, urging them to run while there was still time left. You felt them grab your arm, and in your struggle to pull yourself away from them, you lost your grip and fell to the floor. 

 

‘What’s wrong with everyone?’ you had thought to yourself. ‘Why aren’t they running?’

 

You had barely been on the ground for a second before something soft engulfed you, and you were back to screaming and thrashing, once again being dragged to the bed. This time, you heard the tell-tale rip of velcro restraint straps, along with the beeping getting faster and louder as you got closer. The sheet they had wrapped you in was ripped away as suddenly as it had covered you, and you were strapped down. Not a second later, you felt a sting in your neck, and just like that, the world started to go quiet again. Your vision went from blurry to dark, and your voice died out. 

 

The beeping slowed.

  
  


Since that first visit, the only good thing you felt about the hospital was knowing you were going to be taken care of and would be able to get back to work in no time. 

 

Since you only visited by force, whether it was because you passed out  or you were too weak to move far- the team of officers who took you the first time being the ones called in to drag you back again- it took you awhile before you actually got to know the name of the place: Lionheart Hospital. From what you could see from the helicopter whenever you were conscious, it was in a pretty remote area, but nevertheless, it was still a hospital; an advanced hospital at that. Part of the special treatment was top-of-the-line, not yet out to the general public medicine and machines and treatments that either you or the richest of the world saw, and that fact alone sent one of the many pangs of guilt through your chest. If you ever brought it up with the staff, they assured you that they were working very hard to make themselves more accessible to the common world, but you never heard anything about it outside of your questioning- nothing in the newspapers, online, or the news. You’ve heard of them doing the basic charity work and about all of their advancements, but aside from that, there wasn’t much news about them that wasn't either praising them for their work or the few pieces that try to tear them down because of how disengaged they were from the public despite all the good they could be doing. 

 

All of this runs through your head as you now lay in your hospital bed, unrestrained this time. Your twiddle with your fingers, staring up at the ceiling, and your mind drifts from one guilty thought to another, until you're thinking about the way you felt during your fight from earlier. With the adrenaline gone from your body, you scoff at yourself for it. People could have died under your watch, and all you could think about was how cool it was to be fighting something other than another robber or common criminal. 

 

‘Must've been really cool when it threw me hard enough to land me in the hospital,’ you think to yourself, rolling your eyes. You huffed out a breath through your nose and close your eyes, snuggling back into the pillows you laid upon and trying to fall back asleep while you had this opportunity to do so, but all you can think about was the fight. No, that's not right; all you could think about was Venom. The way it honestly did feel really cool to be fighting it, but also the way your jokes and teasing seemed to roll off the tongue just a little easier, and how you couldn't help but feel grateful and even happy that it stepped up and helped you with the hostages at the end. You start to think about how the two of you might have even been  _ flirting _ but immediately beat that thought away by slamming your head back into the pillows a few times. When you're done with that, you hear the door open, and then your doctor's head pops into view through the curtains protecting you from prying eyes. Anyone who wasn't part of your medical team who tried to get a look at you helped you with agility and target practice with your webs, seeing as you either jumped out of sight or blindfolded them with webs. 

 

“I see my favorite Jane Doe is awake. How are you feeling today, Spidey?”

 

“A lot better than I should, all things considering.” You gesture towards your torso and the bandaging hidden away under your hospital gown. You were sore at the very least, but most of the pain was gone. “I have you and the team to thank for that.”

 

“And we have you to thank for stopping that robbery.” She sits on the bed, clipboard in hand and from the look on her face, you can tell she's dying to ask you all about it, but you hold up your hand, shaking your head ever so slightly.

 

“You'll read all about it the papers, Dr. Penmark. Speaking of which..” on cue, a newspaper flies up into view from behind your curtains, and you snatch it from the air with your webs, snapping it open the moment it's in your hands. Despite everything it said about you, you couldn’t go without your daily dose of The Daily Bugle. Today’s title was “Call the Exterminator! Get Rid of the Spider!”, and you’re already making up a list of what tomorrow’s paper could read. “What could rhyme with Venom?” She’s silent, and you flip the top of the paper down to look at her. It looks like she’s staring at your hands, but you know better; she’s staring at your wrists, captivated by the webs you can shoot from them, and all the other powers that lie within your body.

 

That’s another thing you hate about this place: any one of these people could turn and experiment on and examine you at any time, just because they got a little too curious about you. In a perfect world, they wouldn’t know your face and would just fix you up and let you go on about your day, and you would feel just that much safer here, but this wasn’t a perfect world. You snap the newspaper back upright, snuggling back into your pillows again, feeling her eyes burn through the paper and onto you. “See something you like, Doc?”

 

She clears her throat and you feel her shift a little. “Maybe. We're getting your uniform cleaned up, and then you'll be ready to go. I just wanted to check up on you before you swing off.” There's a pause, and from the movement of her voice and the way the bed dips in odd places, you think she's laid down and prop herself up on her elbows. “So, you're calling that thing Venom?”

 

“That's what they called themselves.” You close the paper. There's no point in keeping her in suspense til tomorrow. “It's like there's a guy, and whatever is attached to him. I saw the inside of  its mouth and I don't think it's a suit. Maybe some kind of mutant or alien, but it talked like they were two separate beings- it said ‘we’ and when it showed me it’s “host” I saw a person inside of it.”   
  
“So, like a parasite?”

 

“Maybe” There’s silence and it looks like she’s satisfied for now. She gets off of the bed, straightening out her clothes and giving you a smile on her way towards the curtain.   
  
“Well, I suppose you will certainly tell the papers more, but I should let you know that there are some videos out already.” 

 

“I figured that much.” She's just about to step out when an idea pops into your mind. “Hey, Doc.” She turns back towards you, and you shoot a bit of webbing into your hand and start on a pattern.

You'd be lying if you said that becoming a hero didn't make you a little cocky. You had to admit that despite all your anxieties, it was nice to have a place where you could shoot someone a grin and watch them swoon over you without looking like a weirdo. In public you had to stop yourself from doing that whenever you heard people gush about Spider-Woman, but here you have a little more freedom to show off.

You looked up to make sure Dr. Penmark had her eyes on you, and you opened up your hands to reveal a small web, covering your hands in a heart shape, with the words “Love ya” in its center. You winked when she gasped softly, then immediately delved into a fit of giggles.

 

“You little charmer!” She flaps her clipboard at you as if to wave you off. “That's honestly wonderful!”

 

“Another power of mine is my apparent irresistibly. It seems to be a curse if my own doctor can't withstand it.”

 

“Yeah, well, neither can  _ Venom _ , I suppose.” With that she disappears behind the curtain with a wave, leaving you to process what she said. 

 

You sighed and fell back into the pillows, and pulled one over your head to await death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting on this and all the encouragement you all give me!!! Your love is overwhelming and I'm sorry I dont respond to every comment but just know I see then and appreciate them! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I return from my grave to bring you a story inspired by the works of sexy-monster-fucker on tumblr, who has another reader-insert series with a concept that really piqued my interest: spider-chick/venom/Eddie. I'll leave a link to her series here, and hope that you enjoy mine! Let's hope I dont die again.
> 
> https://sexy-monster-fucker.tumblr.com/post/178719533928/remember-me-part-1


End file.
